Demonio
by Im CronixBlue
Summary: Hinata acababa de ingresar a su primer año en la preparatoria,nada mas y nada menos para estar cerca de cierto rubio, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por cierta persona la cual al parecer tiene intenciones de molestarla y por un largo tiempo... después de todo eso hacen los demonios..
1. Chapter 1

1.- Demonios

Era ilógico no poner atención al pisaron, pues era su primer año en lo que ahora seria su salón de preparatoria.

No sabía si el destino le jugaba mal o era bueno puesto que aun lado de ella se encontraba el motivo por el cual ella había escogido ese instituto.

 _Fue puro coincidencia_ – se decía mentalmente. Es que ¿Por qué el destino los habría puesto en la misma mesa? En donde al parecer estaría juntos por al menos lo resto del año escolar… un año muy, muy largo.

El rubio acompañante de la peli azul solo bufaba estaba tan aburrido seria otros tres años más en los que no estaría junto con la chica a la cual amaba. Mas sin en cambio la había tocado con la chica rara de la primaria, bueno al menos así él la describía. Siempre que quería animarse a platicar con ella, esta solo se ponía roja o hasta peor se desmayaba.

¡Hola! Soy Naruto Uzumaki… ¿tú eres Hinata?, ¿no? – este trato de sacar le platica a la chica con la cual posiblemente estaría todo el año allí. La susodicha solo se ruborizo y acacho la cabeza.

H-Hinata Hyuuga… a así me l-llamo – iba decir que era un placer ser su compañera pero un sujeto algo llamativo entro por la puerta presentándose ante todos los ahora allí presentes, bueno al menos eso creían ellos.

Dio una mirada rápida a todos los ahora presentes noto que él hacía falta, siempre hacia lo mismo comportándose como un niño malcriado y si seguía así tomaría medidas drásticas. – Hola soy su profesor, Itachi Uchiha – se presentó mientras logro observar al chico rubio sentado casi en uno de las ultimas mesas de atrás, se trataba del mejor amigo de su hermanito malcriado. – creo que algunos ya nos conocemos… ¿no es así Uzumaki? – pudo observar como el rubio estaba mas perdido en marte que de pies en la tierra. – Naruto al parecer no cambias, igual de distraído que siempre, espero y eso no ocasione materias reprobadas a lo largo del curso.

Itachi- sama, pero mire que coincidencia – decía con su típica sonrisa en los labios mientras su ahora profesor lo miraba fijamente. Si, estaba en lo cierto… sería un largo año.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un azabache se mostraba enojado mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas de la biblioteca de la institución. Faltaría a su primer día de clases y no mostraba preocuparle puesto que sabía que le daría clases, sabia con qué intenciones lo hacía "para cuidarlo"… bufo, él no necesitaba que lo cuidaran no era un niño pequeño ya no se chupaba el pulgar.

Estaba por dormirse sobre una de las mesas cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. – ¿ahora quién diablos es? – pregunto molesto, pero la respuesta no llego lo que lo llevo a alzar la mirada para encontrarse con una chica peli azul la cual al parecer solo venia por unos libros

D-disculpe me retiro – y sin mas abandono al chico de mirada fría mientras este veía como un papel caía de tras de la chica.

Era la hora del recreo pero ella se había dispuesto a elaborar la dichosa tarea que había dejado su nuevo profesor.

 _Bueno sin más daremos inicios a las clases y como comienzo quiero que me den un plan de vida de ustedes mismos, quiero saber cómo se ven en un futuro.- dijo este anotando la ahora tarea en el pizarrón._

 _O vamos Itachi, digo profesor U-chi-ha – dijo un rubio vacilando.- Todos sabemos que esas cosas son para niños de primaria, todos aquí solo pensamos en lo aburrido que será nuestras vidas en cuando nos hagamos adultos y amargados._

 _Claro Uzumaki, ya que es un trabajo para un niño de primaria creo entonces que seria pan comido para "todos" entregármelo mañana mismo o, ¿me equivoco?- dicho esto todos voltearon a ver al hablador del rubio murmurando lo idiota que era por atarearlos el primer día de clases._

 _Hinata volteo a ver a su compañero… se había ganado el odio del salón en tan solo un día tan típico de él._

Ahora sin querer negarlo debía empezar en cuanto antes la tarea, puesto sabía que un plan de vida no era tan fácil después de todo. Había escrito lo que siempre tenía en mente pero se vio obligada a parar, no podía concentrarse y sin más camino en busca de la biblioteca.

Al encontrarla se emocionó al ver que esta estaba abierta y se dispuso al entrar, en la cual no fue muy bien recibida. Por mero acto de impulso se dispuso a tomar el primer libro que se mostró en la repisa en frente suyo, así mismo, pidiendo disculpas por molestar al chico serio que al parecer tenía planes de dormir en su primer día de clases.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata Hyuga, mmm vaya… es una Hyuga – decía el azabache al observar dicho papel el cual anteriormente este había levantado. No subo si regresárselo pero por lo visto iban en el mismo salón.- E- 17, al parecer es una tonta al tirar algo tan personal como si nada.

Sin más se dispuso a regresar a clases después de todo ya tenía ánimos de ver a sus nuevos compañeros y en especial a una la cual tenía pensado molestar. Después de todo él era un demonio.


	2. Chapter 2

**hola, la verdad tengo pensado publicar la historia cada semana. Serán capítulos cortos, lo siento la universidad me deja con poco tiempo pero eso si no pienso dejar la historia ^^ .**

 **los personajes no son míos son de el gran Kishimoto!**

 **La guerra**

Era lo mismo todos los años pensaba mientras veía como todos los alumnos salir de la institución buscando con la mirada a su hermanito.

Hasta mañana profesor Itachi – decía una alumna en tono seductor, llamando la atención de este. Solo opto por sonreír mientras la veía alejarse cuchillar algo entre sus amigas. No tenía ganas de hablar estaba molesto. Le estaba cansando esforzarse siempre por él, ya se estaba quedando sin opciones. Ya no podían volver a su vida ordinaria pero esta vida era mejor, ¿Por qué carajos el tampoco intentaba vivirla?, ¿es que acaso deseaba volver a sufrir?

Sin más prosiguió a marcharse, trataría de hablar con el mas tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había sido un día de lo más normal… ¿no? Se cuestionaba la Hyuga al recordar como fue su primer día en la preparatoria Konoha, una de las mejores de la villa de la hoja. Iba camino a su casa tan metida en sus pensares, sin percatarse que alguien le seguía.

Entro a su casa se dispuso a elaborar su tarea y una vez en su alcoba sacando sus libros se percató de algo… había perdido su borrador del proyecto de vida. – No puede ser – murmuro angustiada, había escrito cosas vergonzosas en él y para el colmo eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que tenía su nombre escrito en el junto con el número del salón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaba todo el día vagueando y lo admitía era un completo vago. No le importaba nada y estaba cansado de repetírselo a su hermano es cual al parecer se esforzaba por que pudieran convivir en paz en sus ahora nueva forma de vivir. Pero como podía esperar que él lo hiciera, eran demonios sus deberes eran otros no vivir como estúpidos humanos y su hermano lo sabía pero quería olvidarlo.

Eran del clan Uchiha uno de los clanes más poderosos de demonios en todo el reino, reino que había sido corrompido puesto que por culpa de la guerra ya no quedaba nada y al parecer ellos eran los últimos de ese clan. Cierto su hermano los había salvado y nos les quedo nada más que vivir entre los humanos. – _Estúpidos humanos_ – pensó.

Sasuke!, mira que coincidencia encontrarte por aquí – decía, bueno casi gritaba un rubio al encontrar a su amigo arriba de un árbol en el patio trasero de la escuela.

Tsk, ¿qué quieres cabeza hueca? – pregunto irritado, sabía que posiblemente lo había mandado su hermano. Naruto era el único amigo humano que tenía, se habían conocido en la primaria desde entonces este no paraba de seguirle. Siempre había rivalidad entre ellos y todo por una estúpida chica la cual el rubio quería.

De ti nada, yo solo vine a ver las inscripciones para el club de futbol al cual por supuesto pienso unirme – decía entusiasmada. Era para lo único que en realidad era bueno, los deportes.- a por cierto Itachi me pregunto por ti baka, sabes no deberías preocuparlo así ya sé que odias las clases pero al menos haz un esfuerzo por ir – decía mientras se mostraba más serio de lo que solía ser.

Hare lo que pueda, por cierto Naruto… ¿conoces una tal Hyuga, que vaya en nuestro salón? – pregunto mientras leía por tercera vez ese papel que tenía en manos.

¿Hinata Hyuga?, si es ella de la cual preguntas solo te diré una cosa… es una rara – dijo este mientras se alejaba.- no te acerques a ella perverso, no creo que sea del tipo que se deba molestar – diciendo esto último aun de espalda prosiguió a caminar dejando atrás a su amigo confundido.

Que molesto eres Uzumaki – dijo mientras se bajaba de aquel árbol. Ya tenía rato que habían tocado la campana de salida era mejor regresar a casa antes de que el llegara porque si no se vería envuelto en un gran rollo.- tal vez solo deba ignorar la chica, como a todas – dijo mientras se marchaba.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado un mes desde que acababa de iniciar el ciclo escolar en la institución de Konoha. Las cosas se habían puesto boca arriba para Hinata que siempre lograba ser una de las mejores de su generación, como siempre, pero al parecer cierta persona le ponía los pelos de punta… Uchiha Sasuke. El muy insolente lograba sacar primer lugar en las listas de calificaciones, pero eso no era lo peor; el muy vago entraba a las clases de educación física para ligar a las chicas, solo entraba cuando quería a las clases de matemáticas y siempre sabia responderle los problemas al profesor (Itachi por supuesto) por más que este intentase reprimirlo. Es como si fuera un genio, como si supiera todas las respuestas sin siquiera estudiar y eso para ella era prácticamente imposible.

La mayor parte del tiempo Hinata había decidido estudiar el doble cuando llegaba a casa se ponía a estudiar hasta caer rendida y en la escuela aprovechaba las horas de almuerzo para estudiar un poco en la biblioteca. Con decir que hasta comía a escondidas de la bibliotecaria con tal de comer algo y eso no era todo el Uchiha solía darse unas vueltas por la biblioteca solo para dormirse en la mesa donde ella siempre se disponía estudiar.

Le iba a encarar y decirle sus verdades realmente ese chico era el primero en toda su vida que le sacaba de quicio.

Y vale que te diré muchas cosas… solo espera Uchiha, te crees muy listo niño guapo – decía mientras cerraba por fin un libro de trigonometría, el cual ya había terminado de leer. Le había declarado la guerra a una Hyuga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos los años que había estudiado con humanos eran aburridos, uno de los privilegios de ser un demonio era la perfecta memoria que tenían y solo bastaba con que leyera una vez un libro para recordarlo toda la vida. Había pensado que este año sería igual que tendría que sentarse en un salón y observar como los demás se rompían la cabeza al estudiar. Pero había algo diferente y se dio cuenta de ello desde el primer día que decidió por fin asistir a clases, al parecer a alguien le encantaba ser un alumno ejemplar y valla que destacaba. Quería hacer caso de la advertencia de su amigo de no molestarla, pero parecía que eso le iba resultar imposible. Era una presa muy fácil para molestar y sabía que le resultaría divertido.

Todo resultaba ir perfecto, aunque su interés por la escuela fuera el mismo se había propuesto entrar a ciertas clases y elaborar todos los exámenes. Las clases de educación física eran sus favoritas eran las únicas donde podía usar su fuerza aunque se contuviera la mayoría de las veces era muy bueno en los deportes y a él le encantaba ganar. Podía ver como la Hyuga hasta estudiaba en las horas de descanso en la biblioteca por lo que había decidido molestarla hasta en estas optando por solo dormir delante suyo.

Sabía que era muy cruel con ella y debía admitir que posiblemente le había ganado interés a la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **hola cherrymarce ! gracias por tu review, la primera de hecho xc ... si hasta yo dejaria de dormirme en clases con tal de ponerle toda mi atención a mmi guapo maestro 7u7. Espero y sigas dandome tu apoyo y hasta la proxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola se que eh tardado muchisimo en subir la continuación pero la verdad eh estado muy llena de problemas y depresión queria eliminar la historia pero crei que no seria justo para algunas personas que la estaban leyendo y me animaron a seguirla sin mas aqui les dejo la continuación es pero y sea de su agrado. Disculpen las faltas ortográficas _**

 **Ciertas verdades**

Hinata como hija única del señor Hiashi, tenía ciertas tareas que llevar a cabo. Ser la única hija heredera era algo estresante y de colmo tener la competencia de su primo por la herencia de su padre. Estar en la familia era como entrar en un campo de guerra, no sabías quien podía apuñalarte por la espalda.

Pero había cosas que su papá nunca le informaba como las veces que salía a media noche con su primo y regresaba hasta el siguiente día o peor aún, después de una semana sin dar alguna explicación alguna justificándose con un "eres demasiado débil para enterarte".

Estaba algo exhausta de que la trataran como una niña pequeña, todos en la mansión la trataban como si de un frágil cristal se tratara. Tenía unas clases especiales de combate cuerpo a cuerpo única de los Hyugas llamada "Byakugan" consistía en varias técnicas de Taijutsus de puño suave algo complicadas. No era tan buena como su primo pero tampoco mala para no saber defenderse, no recuerda desde cuando la obligaban a practicar solo tenía en mente que era algo esencial en su familia que pasaba de generación en generación.

-Señorita hinata creo que esto es todo por hoy- Decía Ko al despedirse después de haber terminado una sesión diaria de práctica como siempre.

-Claro, gracias por su duro esfuerzo Ko sensei- dijo al despedirse igualmente abandonando esa habitación con prisa para ir a su habitación. Al correr por los pasillos se topa con su primo que al mirarla se sorprendió, venía con un brazo vendado. La última vez que lo vio fue hace unos dos días y había estado perfectamente bien al retirarse con su padre a sus asuntos clasificados.

-Primo Neji… te encuentras bien- dijo algo preocupada.

-Claro, no te preocupes no es nada solo tuve un pequeño accidente, pero nada de que preocuparse- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa que claramente Hinata noto.- ¿Qué tal tu como has estado?, últimamente ha mejorado mucho tu Byakugan según me ha dicho mi tío, eso me alegra sigue poniéndole empeño.

-Neji… - dijo más seria de lo habitual.- Eso que te has hecho en el brazo, ¿es debido a las salidas con mi papá?- le cuestiono, estaba harta que la hicieran aun lado con esos asuntos o peor aún pensaran que no se diera cuenta de ello.

\- No querida prima, pero dígame… ¿Porque ha llegado a tal conclusión?- era obvio que tal pregunta de le había dejado tenso, temía que ella se diera cuenta de todo. Detestaba mentirle pero su tío le había hecho jurarle jamás contarle a Hinata. Para Hiashi, Hinata era su flor de loto, la luz de sus ojos. Luz que no podía ser manchada, si ella se enteraba de lo que su clan entero escondía temía que jamás lo perdonaría ni a él y mucho menos a su padre.

-Solo simple curiosidad, se me hace raro que hace días estuvieras bien y apenas te fueras regresaras herido… ¿no es misterioso?- le volvió a cuestionar. Neji solo rogaba que cambiara de tema.

\- Creo que ve demasiadas películas querida prima- le dijo al momento que disponía a marcharse dejando a Hinata con la duda.

/

Las evaluaciones nunca le habían parecido agradables, el simple hecho de ver que tan iba académicamente le valía, pero a su hermano no. Itachi siempre fue más como un hijo ejemplar desde que tuvo uso de memoria, siempre solía recordar como su padre alababa a su hijo primogénito.

-Sasuke- le llamo Itachi.- Ya vi tus calificaciones… no creí que le pusieras tanto empeño aunque tuviste unas que otras inasistencias- hizo pausa mirando a su hermanito que tenía una mirada incrédula.

\- Ah… - fue lo único que salio de sus labios al observar a su hermano tan entusiasmado.- _Ni que hubiera ganado un premio nobel_ – pensó.

\- Por favor Sasuke sigue así… es por tu bien. Por el de los dos – dijo Itachi y antes de que Sasuke le reclamara el timbre de una llamada telefónica saco al mayor de su entusiasmo para ver a quien pertenecía dicha llamada cambio de pronto. Salió de la sala rumbo al pequeño balcón que tenía el departamento y el menor solo podía ver su cara de preocupación… podían ser demonios pero no tenían un oído súper sónico como para escuchar a lo lejos, ese sentido era como el de cualquier humano. Itachi no tardo demasiado, al momento que colgó opto por mantenerse afuera por un momento y después entro al departamento donde claro Sasuke exigiría una respuesta a su repentino cambio de humor.

Al entrar vio a su hermano sentado en el sillón más chico del juego de tres piezas que tenía su pequeña sala. Parecía preocupado así que fue breve. – Hablo Madara… al parecer algunas cosas se han complicado, antier una de sus bodegas fue atacada por cazadores. Dice que están buscando a Obito – podía ver el asombro que presento Sasuke al decirle eso.

-¡Imposible!, hace años que no se ha sabido nada de los cazadores y menos de Obito… ¡Nosotros no tenemos que pagar las estupideces que haga él! – exclamo, estaba harto de ese maldito primo suyo que solo atraía problemas a la familia y embajada.

-Sasuke… regresare al consejo - podía ver claramente como el menor de los Uchihas desaprobaba eso. – Madara está en apuros por culpa de Obito, puede que sea un estúpido pero después de todo es su único hijo.

Madara era un demonio viejo de unos ciento cincuenta años que aparentaba unos cincuenta años en el mundo humano. Él había ido en contra de las leyes de su propio mundo para vivir con los humanos así siendo expulsado de su clan. Al vivir un tiempo con los humanos se enamoro y caso con una mujer humana así concibiendo a Obito. Tras nacer Obito muchos demonios y humanos estaban en contra haciendo prácticamente una guerra entre ambas especies y mundos. Madara no era un demonio rencoroso solo quería vivir en paz, por ello fundo una embajada donde humanos y demonios discutían asuntos diplomáticos. Óbito tras la muerte de su madre tenía cierto resentimiento hacia los demonios como los humanos. Jamás se acató a ninguna de las dos reglas humanas ni las de los demonios. Por ello era un dolor de cabeza a tratar.

Sasuke sabía que cosas malas se avecinaban y solo podía dejar a su hermano formar parte de ellos, después de todo le debían casi todo a Madara que jamás los abandono cuando su mundo se encontraba en destrucción ofreciéndoles casi de inmediato alojamiento.

/

cherrymarce **muchas gracias por seguir apoyandome y si espero hacerla un poquito mas emocionante y para ser la primera vez en escribir de demonios dare lo mejor con mi imaginación :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola chicos ! ^^ lamento mucho la demora, con todo lo que esta pasando llego a perder la inspiracion facilmente pero aqui esta la continuacion espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Los personajes son totalmente de Kishimoto y la historia es propia xs...**

 **sin mas los dejo leer.**

Ella

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Sasuke no había ido por la biblioteca, pero eso no debía de importarle. Para ser sinceros nunca le agrado ese engreído chico, ella quería suponer que él solo destacaba para fastidiarla pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía lo contrario.

Tomo el libro que buscaba de la repisa y se dispuso a caminar mientras hojeaba su contenido mientras se disponía a salir de la biblioteca. Estaba tan metida en su lectura mientras caminaba hacia su salón que no noto a cierta persona chocando con ella cayendo hacia atrás.

-Auch...- se quejó al caer.

-¿Es que eres estúpida por no ver hacia dónde caminas? – dijo en mal tono y ella solo alcanzo a abrir los ojos no solo de molestia por el insulto si no por quien era la persona con la cual había chocado y se asombró de quien venía acompañando al Uchiha.

\- O vamos Saske no seas un patán – dicho esto el rubio se apresuró a extenderle la mano para levantar a la chica a penada, que solo logro sonrojarse más al ver quien le tendía la mano. El Uchiha al ver la expresión de la Hyuga se molestó empujando a su amigo. – ¡¿Qué te pasa teme?! – exclamo el rubio al ser echado a un lado.

\- No deberías ayudar a gente tonta, además apuesto que la Hyuga puede levantarse por sí sola – dicho esto prosiguió a caminar, el rubio no entendía parte de la molestia que este presentaba por esa chica.

Hinata prosiguió a levantarse sola, con coraje se sacudió ya estaba harta de ese chiquillo mimado, harta de que siempre se saliera con la suya.

\- ¡Eres un egocéntrico!, no… no sé qué te ven de lindo niño creído – dijo mientras se ponía de pie. – ¿sabes algo?, tienes razón no necesito ayuda puedo yo sola y gracias Naruto.- dijo al marcharse.

Dos chicos solo miraban como la chica se marchaba dejando al azabache con cara de asombro y al rubio confundido.

/

En una oficina tipo colonial, un hombre castaño de porte calculador recibía cierta llamada que no solo le causaba molestia, sino daba un mal presentimiento de su preocupación a cualquiera que lo viera. Los demonios les estaban declarando la guerra y no tenían ni la mínima idea a quien se enfrentaban, les estaban subestimando demasiado por simple hecho de ser humanos. Tomo el teléfono de nueva cuenta marcando cierto número conocido para después esperar.

-Bueno Hiashi-sama, sucede algo – se escuchó la voz de un joven algo preocupado.

-Neji necesito que vengas de inmediato a mi oficina, tenemos algunos asuntos que arreglar en cuento antes. – hizo una pausa mientras suspiraba – es sobre Obito.

Se pudo escuchar cierto asombro por parte de Neji al momento de confirmar desde el otro lado del teléfono, dio por finalizada esa llamada mientras se proponía a levantarse de su asiento para voltear la mirada y ver atreves de la enorme ventana de su oficina que estaba justo atrás de él que le brindaba cierta vista hacia un jardín que alguna vez había pertenecido a su difunta esposa y que ahora era cuidado por su hija. Suspiro al darse cuenta que la echaba de menos una vez mas, ahora solo le quedaba proteger a sus familia.

/

Toda la escuela miraba asombrados como un Roll-Royce Phantom color platino esperaba estacionado en la entrada, seguramente en la espera de alguien. El asombro mayor fue hacia una chica la cual iba saliendo de la escuela, conoció en seguida ese automóvil y a quien pertenecía.

-Pa-padre… - susurro.

Era raro que su padre personalmente fuera por ella normalmente tomaba el autobús o su primo Neji iba por ella. Sabía exactamente que si su padre personalmente había ido implicaba que nada bueno haya sucedido. Tardo un poco al llegar al carro y a tan solo dos metros de distancia el chofer descendió para abrir la puerta trasera del vehículo sintiendo la mirada de todos a su alrededor. Lo que menos quería era llamar la atención y era justo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sintió los nervios recorrer por su cuerpo al alcanzar a ver a su padre dentro del vehículo mientras ascendía, no lo volteo a ver no era lo suficientemente valiente para darle cara. Escucho que el chofer cerraba la puerta lo vio dar la vuelta al carro para adentrarse a él y ponerlo en marcha, su padre seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra cosa que solo la desconcentraba más.

-Te iras – escucho esa voz fría.

Se sorprendió no sabía que decir, solo opto por voltearlo a ver por primera vez y pudo notar algo más que seriedad en la mirada de su padre tenía un toque de preocupación.

-¿Su… sucede algo pa-padre? – no podía ni articular una oración frente a su padre por los nervios. Este no contesto su pregunta solo lo escucho suspirar para tener el camino a casa más incómodo que otras ocasiones, sería un camino muy, muy largo pensó.

/

-Señor Madara – saludo inclinándose un joven alto al entrar a la oficina del dicho. – Ha vuelto a hacer un ataque y esta vez fue más desastroso. Ataco a un de las bases principales de los Hyugas – informaba. – Los cazadores están más que molestos, ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto mientras observaba a Madara levantarse de su asiento furioso.

-¡Ese estúpido mocoso!, no se da cuenta lo que acaba de hacer – dijo con frustración mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente hacia atrás de la cabeza, estaba cansado no importaba que tantos tratados de paz hiciera si Obito seguía echando todo a perder. Esta vez había excedido el límite, creía su hijo inteligente pero sus acciones solo demostraban lo contrario con cada ataque sin necesidad que llevaba a cabo, cerró los ojos suspirando ya no tenía opción debía actuar antes de que los Hyugas lo hicieran. – Prepara el equipo elite iremos por él, esto llego a su límite – dijo observando al joven delante de él mientras este se inclinaba mientras se disponía a retirarse tras acatar las órdenes dadas. Apenas y había salido el joven y la puerta se volvió a abrir al entrar un joven más alto y delgado con un rostro muy bien parecido. – Itachi – dijo mientras este solo sonreía.

-Hola Tío – saludo con su sonrisa típica del azabache.

/

-¿Mu-mudarme?, pero padre yo n – apenas iba a replicar y su padre la callo.

-Solo obedece, te iras con una conocida mía su familia es de confianza, solo será temporal Hinata… entiende eso por favor – dijo con voz cansada mientras observaba a su hija aun sorprendida por la noticia que acaba de recibir, comprendía que eso no debía ser fácil de llevar a cabo pero debía ponerla a salvo. Sabía que cualquier movimiento de ahora en adelante podía costarle la vida y también a su hija, por ello optaba por mantenerla lejos mientras arreglaba el asunto.

Ella solo trataba de encontrarle razón a esa petición tan drástica, su padre nunca pedia nada siempre ordenaba. Eso solo le basta para entender que algo muy grave estaba sucediendo y lo supo desde que vio a Neji la semana pasada con esas heridas, había algo sospechoso detrás de todo eso pero nadie se dignaba a decirle o era porque ella no se animaba a preguntar directamente. Solo opto por asentir mientras su padre le pedía que se retirara a preparar sus maletas, puesto que partiría esa misma noche.

Subió hacia su cuarto abrió la puerta y se disponía a prender la luz cuando alguien le tapó la boca cerrando la puerta tras de ella, Hinata forcejeo pero todo se volvía confuso perdiendo con ello el conocimiento.

-La última pieza del rompecabezas – dijo mientras subía a la chica inconsciente sobre su hombro, ella era justo lo que necesitaba para desatar el caos contra los cazadores ahora nadie podía detenerlo todo ya estaba justo como el quería.

/7

 **bueno chicos hasta aqui por esta vez creo que en este cap fui un poco mas dramatica. Lo edite varias veces disculpen si se me haya pasado algo...**

 **tratare de escribir cada nueva idea que se me ocurra para no perder la inspiracion facilmente y descuiden no pienso abandonar la historia**

 **Mikashimota Z ; segui tu consejo se que no narre demasiado pero espero y te haya agradado. gracias por tu consejo**

 **wendyl0327: gracias por leer! y aqui la conti espero y haya sido de tu agrado ^^**

 **y bueno esto es todo por el momento ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola chicos! perdon por la demora _ se que no tengo perdon de nada y ni escusarme. E tenido un semestre pesado en la uni y la verdad casi y no tocaba para nada la historia, ahora intente sacar este cap lo mas pronto posible. Me paso de todo este tiempo ausente pero queria continuar porque la verdad no quiero dejar la historia a la deriba... Ya que esta historia fue hecha en mi momento de estres al limite espero no me juzguen tan feo y perdonen mis faltas de horrografia.**

Rencores

-Hola Tío – saludo con su sonrisa típica del azabache.

El mayor solo logro fingir una sonrisa, se daba una idea clara de la cual su sobrino optara visitarlo y eso solo logro molestarlo más.

-¿A qué se debe esta visita tan imprevista? – dijo lo más tranquilo posible aunque ya subiera el motivo por el cual fuera visitado.

-O tío descuide, no vengo con malas intenciones… de hecho estoy aquí por solo un motivo y creo que usted ya sabe cuál es.- dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos enfrente del escritorio de Madara. – Obito…

-Lo se… – dijo interrumpiendo al joven.

-No solo eso, esta vez se ha metido en graves problemas – suspiro. –Ha secuestrado a la hija del clan Hyuga.- dijo observando fijamente a su tío el cual al parecer no sabía de esa noticia.

-¡Con un carajo!, que parte de que no se meta con los Vigilantes no entendió ese maldito mocoso.- exclamo, había llegado hasta lo que le quedaba de paciencia por ese estúpido hijo suyo.

-No creo que sea tonto… creo que va por algo grande, algo que solo el clan Hyuga tiene – dijo Itachi.

/

Tenía rato de haber despertado pero habría preferido el haber seguido inconsciente pues lo que miraba a su alrededor solo era oscuridad y ruidos… ruidos escalofriantes. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí ni menos cuanto había estado inconsciente, tenía miedo, hambre y frio. ¿Pero dónde diablos estaba?, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, su frustración estaba más allá de su razonar. Trato de calmarse varias veces pero no lograba hacerlo cada que creía que había conseguido calmarse un grito escalofriante se escuchaba y hacía eco por todo el cuarto. Por la temperatura y la humedad deducía que estaba en un sótano… ¿pero dónde? Ya había intentado pararse pero tenía los tobillos atados y dos cadenas en ambas muñecas, al parecer estaba puesta sobre una manta algo rígida y sucia por el olor desagradable que emanaba.

Intento desatarse de los pies una vez más, movía sus rodillas de arriba y abajo para tallar la soga con el suelo, pero nada, no funcionaba por más que intentaba. Trato de alcanzar sus pies pero estaba en una posición que no le favorecía demasiado. Estaba a punto de intentarlo cuando un grito más la hizo paralizarse, pero esta vez escucho dos.

-¡Dime donde diablos se encuentra tu jefe o cortare lo que te falta de la mano!-

-¡No sé de que habla, no se ni que jefe busca!- grito en forma de súplica pero duro poco el silencio.- ¡AAgh, no por favor!, ¡Se los juro, no se nada!- gritaba el sujeto una y otra vez.

-Matenlo- dijo la voz fría.

Hinata solo logro entrar en pánico, ¿ella seguía? No entendía nada, ella también no sabía nada de un tal jefe. Escuchaba unos pasos aproximarse y su ritmo cardiaco se elevó al grado que quiso gritar pero opto por quedarse quieta, lo único que pudo hacer fue pretender seguir dormida.

-Señor ella sigue inconsciente- escucho una voz.

-Déjenla, cuando se despierte infórmenme.- dijo. –Ella es la mejor parte de todo esto- dijo con tono de burla mientras se retiraba.

Podía escuchar varios pasos retirarse, ¿Qué había dicho?, ¿Qué era la mejor parte?... Definitivamente iba a morir.

/

-Señor Hiashi- saludo. –La buscamos por todos lados, ya contactamos al clan Inuzuka – dijo.

-¡Bien necesito ese equipo rastreador aquí a más tardar mañana, la vida de mi hija está corriendo peligro! – grito exaltada estaba cansado de esperar.

-Aún no sabemos con toda seguridad el motivo de su desaparición señor, creo que es demasiado precipitarse a que algo malo haya sucedido.

No podía creer lo que le acababan de decir, en parte era cierto pero él conocía a su hija y sabía que no era de las que se escapaban de casa y mucho menos desaparecía por días. Su casa era una de las más protegidas y con mayor seguridad de todos que todos los cuarteles juntos, era prácticamente un suicidio si un demonio se dignaba a entrar, pero había solo un demonio capaz de entrar. Y no es que fuera astuto sino que su por su sangre corría genes humanos y solo eso bastaba para burlar estúpidamente la seguridad.

-Estoy más que seguro que mi hija no está a salvo, no me cuestiones..- hablo finalmente Hiashi para pedir que se retirara a cumplir su orden.

Hinata era uno de los más grandes tesoros que el tenia, le había prometido a su esposa no involucrarla en la tradición familiar por ello opto por no decirle lo que realmente eran cazadores. En cambio su sobrino era un buen futuro sucesor en lugar de Hinata, no porque ella no fuera capaz porque eso sería una mentira la había obligado a entrenar las técnicas familiares y podía observar claramente que ella tenía potencial pero jamás se perdonaría si algo le sucediera.

/

Era casi medio día la escuela había ido más aburrida como al costumbre puesto al parecer cierta chica enfadosa no había ido hoy. Les habían informado que la Hyuga había desaparecido, motivo por el cual había ido a la escuela pensó, todos habían entrado en caos preguntándose si se trataba de un secuestro y como de costumbre escuchaba como rumores absurdos se esparcían de que posiblemente ella misma se había escapado. Tenía ganas de callar a todos y decirles que se preocuparan por su vida y dejar de crear historias absurdas, ¿pero eso no debía importarle o sí?

Camino derecho hacia la salida las clases habían por fin terminado, todo parecía bien hasta que sintió cierta aura, una aura conocida y no por ser exactamente buena. Trato de dar vuelta pero era demasiado tarde… esta justo delante de el. Cerro sus ojos queriendo mostrarse sereno y deseando que su hermano pudiera sentir también cierto intruso en la escuela, abrió los ojos y lo encaro.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo con su típica voz fría y mirada vacia pero él sabía que lo conocía y no podía engañarlo.

\- Mucho tiempo sin vernos Saske-chan, no le daras un abrazo a tu primo favorito – sonrió ampliamente.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocarme bastardo – amenazo tomando un paso hacia atrás. Pero solo logro que Obito sonriera una vez más. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Vuelvo a preguntarte y más vale que respondas.

Sabía que estaba en aprietos, solo se preguntaba donde carajos estaba Itachi que no venía, hasta había incrementado su aura para que su hermano lo notara pero parecía no funcionar.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo?, o Saske, Saske, no pequeño primo – dijo mientras se acercaba a el paso por paso, los mismos que sasuke retrocedía. – Primero, yo no te tocare lo hara alguien más – decía mientras alguien tomaba a sasuke por la espalda. – Segunda, solo quiero pasar un rato con mi primito. Y tercera Itachi no vendrá.

Solo logro escuchar lo último y todo se volvió oscuro.

 **Bueno chicos esto es todo por este cap, espero les haya gustado. Hasta el proximo cap!**


End file.
